Bianca DeSousa
Bianca DeSousa 'is a new student that will be starting her junior year at Degrassi Community School in the Fall of 2010. Bianca is very rebellious. She skips class and causes trouble. Her favorite things are hoop earrings, tight jeans, telling people off, and boys. She is also a dancer. She is also fairly good friends with Fitz. She drinks and tends to get drunk. Evidence in My Body Is A Cage hints that Bianca maybe be homophobic. Season 10 In [[What a Girl Wants (2)|'What a Girl Wants (2)]], she is seen with Fitz at school while Dave gives his student representative speech. She calls him the "biggest loser." In 99 Problems (2), Alli is handing out fliers for he r dance squad and asks Bianca to join, saying that Bianca will get a chance to earn more friends. Bianca responds that she has all the friends that she needs and makes fun of the name, but Alli convinces her when she says that all members will be able to cut class to practice. Bianca interrupts the dance squad's practice and proves that she has skill, much to the admiration of Alli. Bianca leads the dance squad, but quickly states that none of them have the talent to perform yet. Alli later shows up with great news: they were going to perform at the football game. Bianca is amazed with Alli's selfishness and obsession with popularity and says that she won't be dancing anywhere. Alli tries to cut her from the dance squad, but the squad agrees with Bianca and they leave Alli. In Better Off Alone (1), Bianca is at the Dot when K.C. and Jenna come in. She sees the liquor bottle K.C. wanted to use to frame his mother fall out of his backpack, and asks him if he has plans for that bottle. When he says no, Bianca offers to make some, smiling at K.C. In Better Off Alone (2), K.C. wakes up in Bianca's car after a night of drinking, and Bianca and an equally hungover Fitz inform K.C. he had told Bianca about his mom and his old coach in his drunkenness. K.C. leaves to get told off by Jenna, and Bianca offers K.C. before he leaves aspirin and water for his hangover. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), Bianca is in the contest to win Sav's tickets. Eli forces her off the car by getting her to smell his armpits, and Bianca lets go to cover her nose. She is upset she didn't get the backstage passes. Bianca is moping in the Dot when she overhears Chantay and Jenna discuss how to lose weight, and Bianca says she can get them weight loss pills her aunt used. Sav later gives Bianca an extra pass, and then Jenna approaches Bianca for diet pills. In My Body Is A Cage (1), Adam is discussing which is worse; Ballroom dancing or ping pong with Bianca which she's not interested in. While taking attendance, the teacher calls out "Gracie" (Adam's birthname) which confuses Bianca, the teacher corrects himself by saying Adam. While choosing partners for ballroom dancing, Adam chooses Bianca and she accepts with a snarky comment. During the actual dance, the tension between Bianca and Adam grows. After class, they talk about how they did great in there and complimented each other. They start to flirt but their flirtation quickly ended when Adam started to get his period. Back at Bianca's locker, Adam and her start to flirt again. The flirtation stops yet again when Bianca touches his chest and questions, "What's going on there?" He proceeds to back-up slowly but Bianca grabs him and rips open his shirt only to find that Adam is physically a female. She is disgusted and Adam runs away, humiliated. In My Body Is A Cage (2), 'Adam arrives at remedial gym, where Bianca, the one who outed Adam, is telling about how she accidentally touched Adam's boobs to listeners. Everyone in the class looks at Adam. Adam approaches Bianca and asks her if she'll still be his dance partner. Bianca denies being a lesbian and Adam says neither is he and that they both need partners, to which Bianca says that Adam needs therapy and threatens Adam. As Gracie, Adam appears at remedial gym class and Bianca makes a snide comment. The teacher sends her to the principal's office. She is briefly shown in 'Purple Pills (2) as a sparring partner for Adam because Fitz claims that no one is going to hit a "girl". Trivia *Bianca is a talented dancer. *Bianca's original last name was supposed to be Reynolds until being changed to DeSousa *Bianca is homophobic. Quotes *"I've seen freaks like you on Oprah!" - to Adam after she discovers his secret. *"If you touch me again, I'll kill you" - to Adam when he asks to remain her dance partner. *"You make one ugly girl" - To Adam when he changes to Gracie *"Or is it Tranny?" Category:Characters Category:Season 10 Category:Drinking Category:Juniors Category:Female Characters Category:Bullying Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Homophobia Category:Homophobic